The Bloodstained Throne
by FortuneWolf
Summary: They lived in a corrupt society, full of liars, traitors and thieves. She's a princess and he's a prince. But there's more to this prince than meets the eye. Noncest RinxLen and MikuxKaito. Warning: Violence, gore and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Hey everybody, I'm back with another Vocaloid story and I hope you guys enjoy it. A bit of a warning that this story will contain violence, lemons and such. So if you don't like the pairings or the content, then don't read it. Without further ado, there's the first chapter.**

Rin's POV

I sat outside on a well-crafted bench, behind my family's royal castle. I didn't speak a word, instead, I listened to the beautiful whistles of the birds around me. Oh, pardon, I forget to introduce myself. My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm 17 years old and I was born into a royal and wealthy family. See, it's the 21st century but where I live, the way our society works is almost like the medieval times. Everyone has allies, everyone has enemies, but in reality, you're mostly on my own. We're not like the typical modern society that most people have, our society is cruel, brutal, cold-hearted, anything but nice and forgiving. In our society, the rich make alliances with those who are the same as them but the poor, they vend to themselves and no one, rich or anywhere above them, won't bother to help.

You see, the city of Crypton is divided into 7 boroughs and each borough had a royal family which was decided upon the family's economy and well-being. Fortunately, for me, my family was chosen to be the royal family a while before I was born, we rule the borough named Crystal. And because we're the highest rank in the borough's society, my family don't have to worry about any of that as we're one of the most loved families in the borough, but the problem is most of the families seek our assistance with vending off those who are threats to them but we deny them for the reason being they want our protection and nothing more.

But, as a princess, I have my own problems. The main one being that my parents are always looking left and right for a suitor, someone who can marry me. It irritates me to the very core, I mean, my brother Rinto fell in love with a girl himself and my parents accepted it straight away but apparently, it didn't apply to me. Over three years ago, there was once a boy named Piko, after being friends with him for a couple of months, I began to fall in love with him and he loved me back...but my parents weren't fond of him.

 _Flashback:_

" _No," My father said firmly._

" _But, father, I love him!" I exclaimed, tears of sadness began to fall from my eyes as my heart began to shatter to little pieces._

" _You dare spoil your family's good name by loving a peasant!?" Father shouted, tints of fury were traced in his voice._

" _You'd put your reputation over my feelings?" My voice began to break._

" _Our reputation, Rin, as a family. We have a lot of power and dating this low-down, good-for-nothing peasant would downgrade us to his level, I won't allow it."_

" _Fine, then." I said, stubbornly. My mother looked at my father and looked at me with eyes filled with pity._

" _Rin, I'm sure this boy is kind and full of life. But, it's not about who he is, it's where he stands in our society that matters. Families just want to use our power for themselves and will do anything for it. We want what's best for you." My mother explained. I, however, didn't take it too lightly._

" _But he's best for me!" I exclaimed loudly. My father soon grew in anger, his face grew red and he began to grind his teeth._

" _Enough!" He shouted loudly, "I've had enough of this pathetic argument. Rin, I forbid you to see this boy ever again, you may see once more to tell him we don't want any business with him. But if you see him once more afterwards, I will have him executed! Do you understand!?" My eyes widen in shock and disbelief, what shocked me the most was that he frightened to kill him just because he laid eyes on me. But I looked down to the floor, I didn't want to look into the fiery pits that were called my father's eyes._

" _Okay, father, I won't defy you any longer. I'll listen." I regretted speaking those words but if it meant keeping another soul alive, so be it. My father deeply sighed._

" _I know it's hard, Rin, believe me. But you'll see it's for the best." I nodded in agreement._

But when Piko's family had heard of the news, they were overjoyed. His family had been suffering from various threats around the borough, not to mention their severe poverty. So once they had heard that Piko and I were in some sort of relationship, they took it as a way to become one of our allies and that they could put an end to their cruel conditions. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

" _Rin!" Piko called my name behind me, I had to fight these tears in my eyes, I couldn't show that I was weak. I turned around to see a smiling Piko. "I told my family about us, they can't wait to meet you and your family."_

" _That's great...Piko." I looked down to the ground._

" _Hey, what's wrong?"_

" _I..." I paused. "I...told my parents about you."_

" _Oh, okay...what did they say?"_

" _I...can't see you...ever again." His eyes widened and his mouth opened. He cupped his face for me to look at him._

" _Rin, please...don't do this." He said, tears fell from his eyes. He leaned in but I pushed him away._

" _Apologizes, Piko but love's not a contributing factor in worlds such as this. Your place in society is far lower than mine, and you need to realize that families like yours only crave power from families like mine. If we had an alliance, your family would only take advantage of what's ours and I won't have it." I explained in a dark tone. Piko looked at me with anger and concern._

" _Rin, what happened to you, what did they say to you?" He began, "My family would never do that, how dare you accuse them of such thing!? We're nothing like what you think!" He exclaimed, I wasn't affected by his anger-filled voice, instead, I stood my ground and began to retaliate in this war of voices._

" _How do I know that, Piko!? Words are wind, Piko. Whether it's the truth or lies, words can mean anything. What we do determines the real decision, turns out my father was right."_

" _Right about what!?" He exclaimed and I just smirked._

" _That the poor will do anything to get what they want." I began to walk away, but Piko, being persistent, grabbed my wrist._

" _You're gonna regret this, Rin." He said darkly, his eyes looked empty. I chuckled at his empty threat._

" _I don't think so, Piko. Goodbye...forever." I walked away from him while he just stood there...staring._

But this wasn't the worst part of this, it was nowhere near as frightful as the next.

 _It was about 10pm, the moon and stars lit up the dark night as the rest of the city were in a peaceful slumber. Rin was laying in her queen bed, one of the priorities of being the princess of the borough, sleeping quietly in a peaceful manner. Unfortunately, for Rin, a figure climbed through her window and covered Rin's mouth as they got on top of her. Her eyes shot open only to be struck with shock to realize who this figure was._

" _Piko!?"_

" _Shut your pretty little mouth!" He exclaimed, beginning to unbutton my sleepwear. I kicked him away but that didn't stop him._

" _Father! Mother! Help!" I screamed. Almost immediately, my father barged into my room. Getting sight of the dilemma, father grew in anger and grabbed Piko and threw him on the floor._

" _Honey, get the guards!" Mother quickly nodded while father had Piko pinned down to the ground._

" _Let go of me, old man!" Piko shouted loudly, a few moments later, mother had returned with the guards. The guards grabbed both of Piko's arms and began to drag him to one of the carriages._

" _Get your hands off me!" He yelled, kicking his legs around in an attempt to break free. The guards didn't seem bothered and threw him into their carriage._

" _We will have a letter sent to you about this savage boy, my lord." One of the guards spoke to my father, father nodded and they began to ride away towards town._

" _Where are they going, father?"_

" _They're going to the police, Rinny, that boy had done a bad thing and he will pay."_

" _But how will the police know?" My father chuckled._

" _The royal guards will be enough evidence, Rin, they know we don't send them unless it was serious." I nodded in response. "I think we should get you back to bed, Rin." After that, I did what my father told me and went to bed but closed my window to ensure no intruders._

The next morning, my father received that about the royal guards about Piko and told me to get dressed.

" _Your dress is laid on your bed, Rin, now go get dressed." My father told me. I was left in a confused mood._

" _Why am I wearing a dress? Are we going to a party?"_

" _We're going to town." He reassured, "Now get ready." I sighed and went up to my room. I got changed into my dress, it was mainly black with red highlights near the bottom, and met his parents outside our house, from which we got in our carriage and left._

 _After several minutes, we arrived in town but what was before me was beyond belief: beyond thousands of people gathered around the execution stage, it appeared that my father has taken me to witness an execution. Because of our royalty of the borough, we were the front to witness the death of another._

" _Father, why have you taken me to an execution? You said before my eyes were too delicate for such brutality." I complained, my father didn't say a word but instead smirked at me._

" _Oh, Rin, there's a special reason why I brought you here." My father replied. Before I could respond, two people had stepped upon the stage. It was a man with pink hair, and the other was a masked man with a bulky build. It was no doubt that the masked man was the executioner._

" _People of Crystal, I stand before you to bring, once again, another man to death for his crimes." The man spoke, "This man, or should I say boy, had done something beyond forgiveness and must pay by blood. But before I continue, let's bring out the little boy out." The police then bring out a man with his hands tied and a potato bag over his head. The man removed the bag and I stood there in pure shock._

" _Piko?" I whispered softly._

" _You see, the princess doesn't come here to our executions very often, but there's a reason why she has come here to witness the death of his soul," With every word he spoke, I become more guilty and pitiful for Piko. "This man tried to rape our dear princess, he tried to break her innocence." The entire crowd gasped, and began roaring at Piko. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he sobbed in guilt and regret. "That is something that cannot be unforgiving and you must pay...with your pitiful life." The crowd roared and cried in excitement._

" _But today, we won't remove his head from his shoulders, no, we'll give him a more...meaningful death." From then, they tied Piko to a pole, beneath him were piles of wood._

" _No! Don't kill my son!" I turned my head to see what seems to be Piko's mother._

" _We shall make him suffer through blazing flames of fire." The crowd become so thrilled, it broke my heart. "May he be reminded that with every ash that his body leaves, is a ash more worthless than the charcoal we make."_

" _Rin!" Piko spoke, "I'm sorry for what I've done, can you forgive me?"_

" _Oh, Piko." I said with tearful eyes. The executioner set his stick of fire upon the gigantic pile of timer that lay beneath Piko's feet. It was a dreadful sight, hearing Piko's screams get louder and more deathly than the last as the flames consumed him more and more by the minute. Piko had let out one last scream before he couldn't scream again, nor could he feel anymore. His dead limp body laid upon the pole as the flames burned him to the core._

This moment tore my heart up, it had reminded me how cruel our society could be. To let someone burn alive while their mother screamed for mercy, but Piko's death was the one moment that set a chain of horrific events for his family. Soon after his death, his family were never heard of again.

"Rin, darling," My mother had appeared before me, while I was in deep thought. "May your father and I speak with you?" I nodded. My mother lead me to the dining room where my father had appeared to already be seated, my mother and I took our seats.

"Rin, tomorrow night, your mother and I will be hosting a gathering in the castle, in efforts to finding you a suitor and someone to rule beside you when you become the ruler of Crystal." My father explained.

"But, father, I'm only 17. Shouldn't be I looking for a suitor by 19?" My father gave me a puzzled look.

"Nonsense, the earlier we find you a husband, the better. Isn't that right, honey?" My mother simply nodded, although I was a bit irritated, I understood my father's reasons.

Len's POV

"Please spare me, I'm not like those peasants!" I showed the man no mercy, and drove my knife through my throat. He took his last breath and fell on the floor.

"Nice, Len, I don't think I could've done it better myself." My friend and fellow partner, Kaito, complimented.

"At least we brought liberty to the people of Emerald. Their so-called king, Al, hasn't been doing a good job at ruling the kingdom." I nodded in agreement.

"I think it's best we leave. I don't want the police or the guards to find out." Kaito nodded, and began to head back to our order.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at our assassin's order hall. Our head assassin, Meiko, stood before us.

"So, boys, did you success in assassinating Big Al?" We both nodded. Meiko smirked.

"Good, that man didn't deserve the position he had. Now, I have another mission for the two of you." Meiko began, "The Kagamine family-" I opened my mouth to speak. "No, not your royal family, Len, this is the royal family that has control of the Crystal borough. Anyway, they shall be hosting a gathering and I need you two to assassinate two people." We both bowed, showing our commitment.

"Len, you are to assassinate a girl named Rin Kagamine. She is the successor to the Crystal throne and I heard her parents are looking for a suitor for her. I need you to infiltrate the castle and take her out. I'm afraid I don't have a picture for her but she has blonde hair, around a C cup and quite pale with rosy cheeks."

"One question, Meiko. Will this have any advantage to the people of Crystal?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Then why do I have to kill her?"

"I agree with Len, what's the point of killing her when she's done nothing wrong?" Kaito asked.

"Look, you two, these are orders. You can either follow them or get out and leave the order." We both took a step back.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I will do my best, Meiko."

"I'm glad to hear that, Len." She said, smiling towards me. "Kaito, a girl named Miku Hatsune will be attending the gathering with her family. I need you to go in with Len to infiltrate the castle and assassinate her. Again, I don't have a picture to clarify her appearance but she has long teal hair, around a C cup and quite pale."

"I will do my best to succeed." She smiled.

"Good, now I think you two need to prep for this. So go visit the castle and look for ways to get in. I'm counting on you." Kaito and I nodded and left. This wasn't going to be an easy kill. 

**Author's Note:** **Unfortunately, that was it for this chapter. If you like this story, be sure to follow and favourite. If I caused any confusion or did something wrong in the story, reviews are always welcome. Until the next chapter, see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 2

Len's POV

I stood crouching upon a branch of a tree, overseeing the castle that will have the presence of my target. Kaito stood next to me, scanning for ways to infiltrate the castle. The party starts at 7pm and we have five hours to report back to our head assassin before the mission had to begin. My name is Len Kagamine, prince of Diamond and professional assassin, and I'm 17. You're wondering why I'm asked to assassinate a girl, who has the same last name, aren't you? Truth is, my family knew this from me and I only found out through Meiko.

"You found anywhere to go in, Kaito?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded.

"We can go through the garden, there are a lot of bushes and hiding spots so guards won't be a issue. From there, we will go into the main hall where we'll most likely see our targets." Kaito explained.

"Then?" I asked in confusion. "You do realize we need to kill them too, right?"

"Yeah, then, we lead them into a disclosed area where they can kill them with no witnesses." I nodded.

"Okay then, now let's report back to Meiko." We got down from the trees and went through the town of Crystal to get to Meiko. Several minutes later, we arrived at the hall, Meiko stood on the balcony.

"Ah, boys, I see you're back. Do you find any way to infiltrate the castle?" She said, beginning to walk gracefully down the stairs.

"Yes, we did, mistress." Kaito replied, Meiko looked at us and smiled.

"Excellent, I hope that for you two, that won't be a difficult mission."

"There...is one problem, mistress." Meiko raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what would that be, prince?" She hissed.

"There's barely any information on our targets for us to work with. I mean breast size? How will that be useful when we're trying to identify our targets?"

"I agree," Kaito stated, "Why not give us like their eye colour or height?" Meiko growled and let out a deep sigh.

"Fine," She began to speak, getting a folder which probably contains information of our targets. "You guys are lucky there is new information or I would've sent you out the window. Len, Rin has blue eyes and is approximately 5ft 6. Personality wise, she's a bit naive, but sweet, kind and polite. Fooling her should be easy. Kaito, Miku has teal eyes and is approximately 5ft 7. She's polite, well-mannered, kind and cheerful but she's not naive at the slightest. She's also learned how to fight so trying to kill her might be difficult. That is why I need both of you to assassinate your targets at the same time so if at any point, something goes wrong, and then you can evade the dilemma quickly. Are you happy with the information that I have given you or do I have to go on?"

"No, Meiko, we're fine." I reassured, Kaito quickly nodded in agreement.

"Good, oh, and you'll going to need these." Meiko pulled out two tuxedo-like assassin suits, one was black and yellow while the other was royal blue. "Once you get into the castle, if you wear the suits you're wearing now, the guards will get suspicious."

"So you made us formal suits?"

"Exactly." She handed me the black and yellow one while she handed Kaito the blue one. "And you're going to need these too." She then pulled out two devices, Kaito and I looked at them then looked at Meiko with a confused look.

"They're phones, you idiots, we are in the 21st century, you know. A lot of people around the world are inventing a lot of things."

"Okay, but why do we need them?" I asked.

"So I can keep in contact with you during the mission. If you two need to contact each other during the mission, the contacts are already there." We nodded and left the hall, acknowledging so close time we had prior to the mission. 30 minutes later, I arrived at my home at Diamond while Kaito returned to his home at Sapphire. My parents notice me and looked me in the eye with anger.

"Rin, where have you been?" My mother shouted, "We're been invited to a gathering that starts in an hour and you're not properly dressed for it." She then turned her eyes to the bag I have. "Len, what's in the bag?"

"Oh, it's my suit for the gathering." I pulled out the suit and mother gasped in shock.

"Len, it's amazing, where did you get that from?"

"Oh, there's this tailor in town. He's very expensive but his suits do last long and he will tail them for free once the suit is paid off."I lied. My mother nodded and I headed to my room to get changed. I looked myself in the mirror, the suit fitted perfectly. Not so tight but not so loose, I wonder how Meiko managed to get every aspect of this suit right. I took out my phone and began to call Kaito.

"Hello?" Kaito answered.

"Kaito, by any chance, was your family invited to the gathering?"

"Yeah, did yours?"

"Yeah, at least we don't have to go through the effort of infiltrating when we can just go in with our families."

"I guess, but we still need to think about how we kill our targets."

"Oh yeah, but we've killed many people before so it'll be easy, weren't it?"

"That's when there weren't many people around. This is a gathering, Len, there's bound to be at least one person at every bit of the castle."

"We'll find a way, Kaito, besides we're assassins."

"We are also princes, Len, do you have any idea what will happen to us when we find out we're the ones who have been killing members of royal families around Crypton."

"Hey, we're not the only assassins in the order."

"That's beside the point, anyways we've haven't got a lot of time so we should probably start to get ready."

"Okay, meet me in the back of the castle at 7:15pm."

"I will, don't be late." He then hung up, I finished getting ready and met my family outside of our castle. I smiled and followed them into the carriage. Upon seeing the fireworks exploding, bringing beautiful colours to the night sky, to the massive chatter that could be heard from where we were, it had became clear to me that we were near the castle. It weren't long until our carriage was in the front of the castle. There were several guards standing outside the castle, my family and I climbed out the carriage and walked to the guards.

"The Kagamines from the Diamond borough." The guard looked at the list and nodded. I looked at the time, 7:09pm, I have 6 minutes until I have to meet Kaito at the meeting point. The moment I walked in, I was caught off-guard with the scenery that beholds me. The castle was brightly led with golden lights, the castle was filled with tables of food from left to right and the castle itself was decorated with beautiful decor. I excused myself from my family and proceeded to go to the garden at the back of the castle. Upon getting onto the garden, I saw Kaito and walked towards him.

"Took you long enough." Kaito smirked, I rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked.

"Firstly, we find out where they are, sneak them somewhere where no one is and take them out." I nodded in agreement to Kaito's plan.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked, Kaito looked at me in confusion.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Kaito exclaimed. "How about we split, you look for Rin while I look for Miku?"

"That's a good idea, call me if something goes wrong." We then split, which annoyed me because it was a massive castle and chances of finding my target were slim. Just when I say that, I spot someone with blonde hair and blue eyes. I got closer and the person became more like Meiko's description with every step I took. She was talking to someone with long teal hair. That's when I realize that those two were mine and Kaito's targets. I quickly grab my phone from my pocket and called Kaito. It took a few rings before Kaito answered.

"Len, what is it? I need to find Miku for God's sakes!" He exclaimed through the phone.

"That's why I'm calling you, you ice-cream loving douche. I found Miku and Rin, they're talking right now."

"What!? Where are you?"

"By the fountain, you might want to be quick. I don't know how much longer they're going to talk."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up and sat by the fountain, waiting for Kaito. It wasn't long until Kaito was standing in front of me. We then slowly made our way to the girls.

"Excuse me, princess." Rin and Miku both turned to Kaito and I in suspicion. But Rin turned around, it was probably one of the biggest shocks of my life, she stood in a dress with a colour palette identical to mine. She had lovely rosy cheeks that complimented her glistening skin, her lips looked soft and had a nice shade of pink. She had strong white teeth and her smile...dear God, her smile. I felt myself grow a blush upon my cheeks.

"Are you alright, sir?" She innocently asked, the singing voices of angels would not compare to the voice of the blonde princess that stood before me.

"Would you care to dance, p-princess?" What the hell am I stuttering? I thought my father taught me how to be a charmer.

"Of course" She took my hand and led me to the grand hall.

Kaito's POV

"Your friend's a freak." Miku stated, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, cut him some slag, okay? He just met the damn girl."

"Oh please, he could've passed off as a tomato if he were with Rin." I began to feel anger, it was a delight to kill her.

"Maybe you should cut the bitchy attitude." She gasped.

"How dare you!? I'm the princess of Ruby, is that how you talk to a princess!?"

"No, but I'm the prince of Sapphire so screw you!" I started to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and turned me to face her, luckily, we weren't attracting any attention.

"How in hell are you a prince!?" She hissed.

"It's called economy, you snobby pig, and we were chosen."

"Did you just call me a pig!?" She exclaimed, I just walked outside to the garden and turned to face her.

"Damn right!" I began to walk to a disclosed area where she would follow, no wonder Meiko sent for her to get killed. I heard stomping footsteps behind me, I sighed and turned to see what looks like a teal-haired bull in a dress.

"You apologize right now!"

"For what?"

"You called me a pig and said I had a bitchy attitude! I could have you executed for that!"

"You know, I'd get a mirror but you'd break it." She gasped and slapped me hard, giving me a red mark on my left cheek.

"You. Give it back. Now!" She shouted.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You will say sorry or I will beat it out of you!" She swung her fist and I grabbed it but I fell on the ground. But I felt something on my lips and I opened my eyes to find Miku on top of me, then I realized her lips were on mine. I didn't know what I was feeling, it was either disgust because of her snobby attitude or passion because of her soft lips. Miku opened her eyes and pulled away from my lips. "You...freak!" We stood up and she slapped me again, but with the back of her hand. "That was my first kiss!" She shouted, falling to the floor, sobbing. I felt my heart break, seeing her in this state. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Get off me! Just get off!" She shouted, I ignored her and kept clinging to her. After a while, she stopped, wrapping her arms around my back and put her head on my chest, silently sobbing. I started to stroke her hair, it was the softest thing that I have ever touched.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "For calling you a pig, I didn't mean it, I swear." She sniffed, and looked up to me, smiling.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I wiped away her tears.

"I didn't mean to take your first kiss too."

"It's alright, you have nice lips anyway." I turned away, blushing. She giggled. "I forget to ask your name."

"Oh, I'm Kaito."

"I'm Miku."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." But then I began to wonder why Meiko sent me to kill her, sure I said I'd kill her but that was when she was being outgoing. Now, she's calm and sweet.

"Should we get back inside?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's." I got up and offered her my hand which she kindly accepted.

"You know, you're a nice guy when you're not a dick."

"And you're beautiful and sweet when you're not a bitch." She giggled and we started to walk back to the castle.

Len's POV

We arrived at the hall and Rin turned around to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands around her waist. We slowly began to move to the music.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Len, Len Kagamine."

"Oh, are you my long lost brother or something?" She giggled, which made me smile.

"No, we rule Diamond."

"Okay, I was just making sure. My family never told me that there is another Kagamine family around Crypton."

"That makes two of us." He agreed, "What about you? What's your name?"

"My name's Rin."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Well, I don't run into young, handsome princes like you quite often." I began to blush. "Instead, I get hoarded by fat, greedy kings seeking to marry me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Ah, it's quite alright." She reassured. "But I wouldn't mind being married to you." My blush deepened. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine, as we spun and danced around the hall. Then, I came to wonder what did this girl do to be marked for death? She was so simple yet so complex. She was carefree and full of energy, with a smile that outshines the sun and soft skin worth dying for. Why would anyone want her dead?

"Len!" Rin shouted, I soon acknowledged. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just need air."

"Okay, let's go to the garden outside then." We went out to the garden where a variety of flowers were surrounding the grass. There were roses, violets, daisies and more. Rin sat me down on a bench, looking concerned. "Did you have anything to drink or eat today?" Now that I think about it...

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I...just want you to stay here...with me." This time, it was Rin's turn to blush and she playfully punched me in the arm.

"Idiot, I will. I'll be back in a moment." Rin had then left to get me food, I just sat there waiting for my beloved princess to come back. I looked up to the stars, in deep thought once again, wondering if Kaito had success in what I failed. Whether he managed to kill his target while I simply danced around and talked with mine. But she was something of elegance and grace, someone that had a lot more than meets the eye. Soon enough, Rin had returned with a glass of water and pieces of bread. "Here." She handed me the plate, which I quickly ate.

"Len, at least chew your food. I don't want you to choke." She innocently said, worry was filled in her voice. I smiled at her and held her hand in mine.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She smiled back. We noticed that fewer and fewer people were among the garden.

"I think the gathering's nearly over." She said, pouting. I raised her chin so that her eyes were level with mine.

"I'm sure I'll see you again."

"But...when will that be?"

"I'm sure it will be soon."

"Can't you give me anything that will remind me of you until I see you again?" I then smirked.

"Will you remember this?" I then brought her lips to mine in a deep but passionate kiss. The feel of her lips were soft, the taste of fresh mint flooded my mouth as she kissed me back. We then pulled back, gasping for air.

"I'll definitely remember that." Rin smirked. As I left to the front of the castle, I saw Kaito smirking at me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I met one of the coolest girls ever."

"Let me guess, Miku?" He nodded vigorously.

"How about you, you met anyone there?"

"Yeah, I met Rin. She's...probably one of the best girls I'll ever meet." That's when it hit me. "Kaito, we failed. We didn't kill our targets."

 **Author's Note:** **If you can tell, I was heavily inspired by Assassin's Creed to make a story such as this. Anyways, follow and favourite if you want to see more of this story and reviews are always welcome. Until the next chapter, I'll see you then.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's Note:** **Hey guys, after this chapter, I've got good news and bad news to give out so check it out down below. Other than that, here's the next chapter.**

Len's POV

Kaito and I stood outside the castle of Crystal, frozen in place and shock brewing through our veins. 'We failed our mission,' I thought in pure panic. 'We've never failed...'

"Oh god, Len, what are we gonna do?" Kaito asked, worry showed itself on his face.

"What the hell am I supposed to know, Kaito!?" I yelled, "We just let our targets slip out of our hands!"

"I guess we have to tell Meiko...She's going to kill us."

"No, she won't..." I reassured Kaito. "She just said kill them, she didn't say when."

"But, Len...we haven't failed a mission. Ever!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Would you just calm down, Kaito!? We'll figure it out." Kaito nodded, as we made our way back to our brotherhood. Once we had arrived, we received numerous glares from Akaito and Gumi, a few of the many assassins in our brotherhood. Kaito and I had never liked them ever since they joined the brotherhood, they have always been trying to make Meiko revoke us from the brotherhood. From telling Meiko that we sabotaged their mission to actually killing non-targeted people, these two have been a pain in the ass since day 1. Anyways, we stood before Meiko, who looked very displeased and angered.

"So, Len and Kaito, how did the mission go?" She asked calmly. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"It went well, master. We did what you asked." I saw, at the corner of my eye, Gumi rolled her eyes. I growled at her with no hesitation.

"Did you?" Meiko simply asked, implying that I had lied while stepping closer to Kaito and I. "As an extra precaution, I sent Gumi and Akaito watch over you two because I felt you were a bit hesitant about this mission. And unfortunately, what they uncovered was far worse." She then pulled out two photos, one for me kissing Rin and the other for Kaito kissing Miku. "Frankly, I'm very appalled by this."

"Master, if we can explain-" I began.

"Explain what!?" She exclaimed, interrupting me. "You want that you would like to get all lovey dovey with Rin?" She mocked, Akaito and Gumi chuckled at Meiko's remark. "Len, I didn't assign them so you two could find a girlfriend. We're not matchmakers, we're assassins who kill for liberty!"

"Then how in hell will this bring liberty!?" I exclaimed. "Rin and her family have done nothing wrong, why do you want her dead?"

"They killed my cousin!" She yelled, she turned away from us as tears began to fill her eyes. Kaito and I looked at her in a trance. "Yeah, Piko, they had them killed. We always told him his reckless ways would get him killed and they did."

"Who the hell is Piko?" Kaito asked, Meiko then gave him a deadly glare.

"He was my cousin, and that wasn't even the worst part. After his death, his entire family were dead only a couple months after."

"How did he die, Meiko?"

"You wanna know, blondie?" She said rather sarcastically. "They burned him alive!" She yelled.

"What!?" Kaito and I simultaneously exclaimed.

"He was caught trying to rape that pitiful princess, and he was executed the next day." Meiko began to cry endless tears. "He loved her and all she did was threw him into a pile of fire. I hated that bitch since his death and I want to see her family crumble."

"Meiko..." I began, "I know you're the master assassin and all, but you're supposed to be the role model in our brotherhood. By doing this, you're going against everything we stand for. We only kill so justice is served to people who deserve it."

"Well, Rin deserves to be killed-" She began but I interrupted her.

"She may deserve it in your eyes but what about those in Crystal? Her family is one of the well mannered families in Crypton and people in Crystal look up to them as great leaders. They only execute people for crimes, not for fun. That's why Big Al was taken out by us, he mistreated his people and killed people for no reason. That's not a leader, he was bloodthirsty and craved chaos. But, Rin, she was nearly raped. I know you loved Piko but he did something that society wouldn't allow."

"Len, I don't care whether you think she deserved it or not, I gave you a target and you should follow it or I'll get Akaito and Gumi to and believe me, they'll get the job done faster than both of you." With that, Meiko left the hall.

"Oh, we'll be more than happy to." Gumi smirked.

"It's not everyday I get to kill someone beautiful." Akaito smirked. "Maybe I'll do more than kill them." I saw Kaito get angry and began to sprint at Akaito but I grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Don't you touch her, you sick prick!" Gumi and Akaito gasped at his threat. "I swear if you do, I'll rip your head off and feed it to the dogs."

"Careful, Kaito, empty threats like that would get you killed out there." Gumi remarked with a grin on her face.

"Okay, both of you shut the hell up!" I yelled, "We're a brotherhood, we need to work together."

"No, we won't." Gumi snarled. "In fact, what we want is for you two to go back to your little lives as princes and to never come back to the brotherhood again."

"Look, we were here before you two so if anyone should be leaving is you guys."

"Oh really? Then, what would happen if everyone in Crypton found out that the princes of Diamond and Sapphire were secretly assassins and were behind the murders of several leaders?" Gumi threatened.

"Or if poor Miku and Rin found out that the only reason that you were getting close to them was because you wanted to shove a blade through their throats."

"Why do you think we want to get close to them?" I curiously asked.

"Because I know you want to be on top of Rin, Len." He began, "You just want to hear your sweet moans while you pin her against the wall and plunge into her soaking, tight, little-" Before I knew it, I had Akaito pinned on the wall, my blade barely touching his neck.

"You talk about Rin like that again and this blade will make your death." Akaito growled and he left the hall with Gumi who gave me a horrid glare. "You ever get the feeling that those two might have feelings for each other?"

"I never noticed, mainly because I didn't care and I never will. Anyways, I think I've had enough drama for today. Want to head into town?" Kaito offered.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We had arrived in the town centre in less than ten minutes, not long after, I was receiving a call from the master assassin herself.

"Yes, master?"

"Len, I have a target for you while you're in town."

"Wait, how did you-"

"Your phone has tracking signal on it. Anyways, her name's Tei, she has long silver hair and eyes as red as blood. She's got dreadful plans for Crypton."

"And what was that being?"

"Len, she plans to kill every ruler of Crypton...starting with your father." I stopped walking and froze. "I know I haven't been the wisest of master assassins lately but what she's going to do will only bring what will be a chaotic future and I need you to get rid of her. She's been invited to meet with your father about an alliance overseas which is clearly not what she intends to do and she is currently in a carriage as we speak. Get to her and end her before she gets to your father."

"Yes, Meiko, I'll do my best."

"Good luck, Len." I hang up and turned to Kaito.

"We need to get to Diamond. Fast!" We began to free run up the walls, jumping from roof to roof and hopping from tree to tree. Not only five minutes after, we found a carriage with a woman on-board. I quickly climbed on the roof and broke through it. The woman fit Meiko's description perfectly.

"Who the hell are you!?" She exclaimed.

"I'm the man who is going to kill you." I pulled out my blade and stabbed her in the stomach and then through the throat. As soon as she passed her last breath, I climbed out of the carriage and closed the door. Kaito smiled as we had our target killed.

"L-Len?" I turned to see the girl with golden hair, the one I was teased for being too fond of.

"Rin?"

"Why...are you...is that blood?" She pointed at my clothes...shit.

 **Author's Note:** **And that is it for this chapter. Firstly, I'll get the bad news out of the way. I won't be updating as often due to me starting my final year in high school and each chapter will be probably take at least a week. On the plus side, however, I am working on a new Vocaloid story that is due to be out this month. And, since the first chapter's nearly done, here's a teaser for the story.**

 _ **Oh, hi, my name is Rin Kagamine. I'm 16 and I'm currently at a prestige and high-class boarding school. It's hard being there, you know, away from your family, meeting different people, being bullied and all. But people think it's easy being one gender while others think otherwise. You see, I'm on neither side because I may be a girl in reality but I'm a boy at the school. Weird, isn't it?**_

 **On the mean time, can you guess the concept of the story? Like always, reviews are always welcome and follow and favourite if you like this story and want to see more. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
